I Told You So
by Ellivia22
Summary: I told you eating chocolate before bed gives bad dreams. ONESHOT. Style. Don't like slash, don't read. my first SP fic. I hope you like it! R


Disclaimer: If I owned South Park, Stan and Kyle would be together by now. Trey Parker and Matt Stone own it.

A/N: This is my first try at a Stan x Kyle fic, so go easy on me. I hope you like it. R&R!

Summery: I told you eating chocolate before bed gives bad dreams. Style. Slash. Don't like, don't read.

**I Told You So**

**By: Ellivia22**

**Kyle**

It's a late Friday night and I'm at Stan's house for our regular sleepover. We've been having sleepovers at each others houses almost every Friday since we were ten. Now we're fifteen and our sleepovers have become an unspoken tradition. His parents are already asleep and Stan's hidden copy of "Asses of Fire" is in the VCR. Terrence and Phillip have just finished singing "Uncle Fucker"

"Dude, sweet!" Stan says happily. "Hey, pass me my butterfinger."

I reluctantly reach in the bag on the couch and hand him the candy bar. "You shouldn't eat chocolate so late at night. You'll get nightmares."

He shrugs. "Oh well. I'm having a craving."

I shake my head. If he has a nightmare tonight, I won't let him forget it. We turn our attention back to the TV. Through the movie I can't help but steal glances at my best friend. He shifts uncomfortably. I can tell something's bothering him. "Are you okay, dude?"

He looks at me. I can tell he's distracted. He opens his mouth to speak, changes his mind and gives me a small smile. "I'm fine."

He turns his attention back at the TV. I continue to stare at him. Something is on his mind. I decide not to press any further. We spend the next couple of hours watching the movie.

After the movie is over, Stan pulls it out of the VCR and back in it's case. Then we head up to his room. He looks like he's ready to fall asleep immediately. Stan changes clothes, while I roll out my sleeping bag on the floor next to his bed.

"Night, Kyle." Stan says.

I get into my sleeping bag and try not to stare at Stan in his undershirt and boxers. He has such a great body. "Goodnight Stan." I say, lying in my sleeping bag. "Hope you don't have any nightmares." I give a teasing grin.

"Dude, fuck you." he says, rolling his eyes. He turns out the light.

After he turns off the light, I find I have a hard time going to sleep. I can't stop thinking about Stan. I don't know what I'd do if he found out how I feel about him. I mean, Stan's straight…right? He dated Wendy and a couple of other girls. But me, I've never had a girlfriend, unless you count Rebecca in third grade. She turned into a total slut. Ever since then, I've had a thing for my best friend..

I roll over so that I can look at him. Lucky bastard is fast asleep. I thought the chocolate would keep him up. I guess not.

I smile. He looks so adorable when he's asleep. I love how strands of his black hair falls in his face. I long to lay with him and brush those silky looking strands away, but it'll never happen. Once I run out of thoughts, Mr. Sandman comes to claim me for the night.

___**Stan**_

___"Dude that movie was awesome!" Kyle said happily as we walked out of the theater and in the direction of our houses._

___I nodded in agreement. Kyle continued to talk about the movie, but I was barely listening. All I could think about during the movie was Kyle. My super best friend, my other half. During the movie, I couldn't help but steal glances at him out of the corner of my eye. I loved his wavy red hair and his adorable freckles. I loved how his eyes sparkled. Hell, I loved everything about Kyle. He would never know how I felt. I made sure of that._

___"Stan, hello?"_

___I snapped back into reality. Kyle was waving his hand in front of my face. I tried with all my might not to blush. "What?" I asked blankly._

___Kyle gave me a strange look. "Dude, you spaced out. Are you okay?"_

___I fought to keep a blank face. I was about to answer when a car horn blasted, making us turn around. Everything started to happen so fast. I saw the window roll down. I saw the gun, aimed at me. I heard the gunshots-two of them._

___Without warning Kyle jumped in front of me. "No!" I shouted._

___Kyle cried out in pain as the two bullets hit him in the chest. He fell back into my arms. The shooter drove away. I fell on my knees, cradling him in my arms._

___Blood was soaking his shirt. I've never seen so much. I tried so hard to keep the nausea down. Kyle started to get paler, his breathing coming out in short gasps. I could tell he was fading fast. "KYLE!" I cried._

**Kyle**

"KYLE!"

I wake up suddenly. At first I'm unsure of where I am, but then remember that I'm at Stan's house. I look at the clock and realize it's 4:44am. The voice sounded so close by. Why was Stan calling my name in my dream?

"Hang on Kyle," a frightened voice says. "PLEASE hang on!" I realize it's Stan.

I sit up and look at Stan's bed. He is lying on his back, his covers kicked away. He keeps tossing and turning, sweat pouring down his face, which has a pained and fearful expression. His body is shaking. I sigh in relief when I realize that he's just having a nightmare. I shake my head. I told him he'd have one. "D-don't die on me. P-please don't die on me!"

I get up and kneel beside his bed. "Stan," I say, gently shaking him. "Wake up."

He starts sobbing, still asleep. "T-that bullet was meant for me." He stutters. My eyes widen. What the hell is dreaming about? "I n-never got to tell you that I love you!" My world stops because of that one sentence.

Did I hear him correctly? Did he actually say that he loved me? It seems too good to be true! Stan's body starts shaking even harder, the tears rolling down his face at an increasing rate. I've got to wake him up. "Stan!" I say in a louder voice. "Wake up!"

He bolts up in his bed, gasping hard. His eyes focus on me. "K-Kyle?" More tears leak from his eyes.

I sit next to him on the bed and pull him in my arms. I can feel his heart pounding. He grabs on to me tightly. I rub his back softly in an attempt to calm down my best friend. "Shh, it's okay Stan. It was only a nightmare."

After a while, Stan has calmed down enough to talk. His body is still shaking, but his tears are gone. "What did you dream about?" I ask him gently. I decide not to mention what I heard him say while he was still asleep.

"We were walking home from the movies. Someone tried to kill me, b-but you saved my life. Y-you took the bullets instead. You died in my arms, before I could tell you-." he cuts himself off. Fear crosses his face.

"Tell me what?" I whisper. I can't stop looking at his amazing blue eyes. I want him so bad. I hold my breath, wondering if Stan is going to say what I'm hoping. Something dawns on me. "Is this what has been bothering you all night?" I ask.

He nods, then looks away. He takes a deep breath.. "Kyle, I-I love you." he says quietly. "You're my best friend in the whole world. Over the years, I've fallen in love with you. You're all that I want, all that I need. I can't survive without you. I know you hate me after learning the truth about me. So just go back to sleep and forget about me."

A big smile spreads across my face. My heart pounds in exhilaration. Stan closes his eyes, the tears falling again. I however have never felt so giddy and happy in my life. I lift his chin. "Stan look at me. Slowly, very slowly, his eyes open. I smile lovingly at him. "I know, baby. I love you too."

I cup his face in my hands and lean in until our lips meet in a passionate kiss. I've never tasted anything so sweet. Kissing Stan Marsh is the most amazing thing I've ever experienced. He kisses me back with just as much passion. My arms wrap tightly around his waist, while his circle around my neck.

After a few moments, we reluctantly pull away. I feel like I've just reached seventh heaven. My smile fades when I notice Stan's eyes widen in fear. "What's the matter?" I ask.

He looks at me. "D-did you say that you already knew how I felt about you?" I nod. "B-but how?"

I give him a small kiss. "You told me." Seeing the confusion on his face, I add, "while you were sleeping."

He realizes that he must've talked in his sleep. "What else did I say?"

"You were pleading for me not to die, and then you told me you loved me."

His cheeks turn red adorably. "Sorry I woke you up."

"I'm glad you did." An evil smirk crosses my face. "I told you eating chocolate before bed gives bad dreams."

He hits me with a pillow, making me fall back on the bed. I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him down with me. I hold him close. "I love you," I whisper.

He smiles at me, resting his head on my chest. "I love you too."

We fall asleep in each other's arms. It may sound strange, but I'm glad Stan had his nightmare.

**The ENd**

**How was it? I hope you liked it.**


End file.
